Girls Just Wanna Have Fun
by Ricky Sparks
Summary: Judy often wonders what makes Pandora tick. Why is she the Princess of Darkness? Why is she so reserved? And who's the new person she's hanging out with? Guitar Hero/Rock Band crossover with some DJ Hero bashing.
1. Chapter 1

Judy Nails had it all, a mansion, parties, friends, designer clothes, and sponsors to pay for it all. Her latest album was flying off the shelves and she had another one on the way. But that was last month.

After the so-called 'DJ Hero' tour took over the Guitar Hero scene, the rock stars had some money to live off of, but it still pissed them off. How all their 'fans' could have fallen onto the hip-hop bandwagon, leaving the records they put out for THAT was beyond all of them. Only a few loyal fans kept showing up for their gigs, which were getting smaller and smaller. At the end of the shows, Izzy had been thanking them for remaining loyal; obviously paranoid that more would be converted. He had even started letting his hair down, going for a more natural look as a test to see if his fans truly enjoyed his music. While some had left, a few had actually liked the change. The rest didn't care, as long as he still put on great shows.

But that wasn't the focal point of the day. The problem was that not only was hip-hop stealing their fans, but some new groups were showing up and taking turf. The most prominent being the Rock Band tour that started a few weeks ago. Judy really hated the groups, but this still wasn't what was bugging everyone.

As Judy was reminiscing on the last few weeks, the biggest mystery in her life walked into the bus they all lived in. Pandora, in all her dark leather, marched up the steps in her dominatrix platforms. She spent half a glance around like usual before stalking off to her room. This was her basic routine, but something different happened today. After Pandora had climbed on board, a second person Judy had never met before followed.

The new person, a young girl, stepped up into the bus in black boots with what looked like blue fur sticking out of the rim. Climbing out of the boots were very ripped, tight black pants with definite fishnets underneath which worked up to a short, blue skirt, Her shirt was a halter top that almost resembled a blue disco ball with all the blue sequins. Her arms were covered with lace-up, black leather sleeves that cut off just above the elbow and black fingerless gloves protected her hands. Her hair was a very bleached blonde, almost white, and she wore what could only be described as a black biker's hat.

"Come on," Pandora called out from her room. "What's keeping you?"

The new girl looked around and followed Pandora into her room, shutting the door behind. Judy thought nothing of it and pulled out her guitar, deciding to start working on her new songs. Later, Izzy came back with the all-desired food. Judy took her bag and pulled out her veggie-burger, setting her milk shake to the side. When Izzy knocked on Pandora's door, two different hands reached out and grabbed the biggest bag right out of his arms and slammed the door in his face.

"Well, I guess Axel is gonna have to enjoy a salad," he said, moving down the hall.

While Judy was eating her burger, she began thinking about Pandora. She knew next to nothing about her, yet she'd opened up countless times to her. What was it that makes her so… Pandora?

"Bleck!" she cried out, spitting out her shake. "Izzy! I said VANILLA, WITH strawberries, not just strawberry flavored ice cream!"

Where was she? Oh, yeah. What was it that made Pandora tick? And more importantly, who was that person with her, and what were they doing in Pandora's room? Finishing her burger, she got up and strolled over to the bedroom door. She was about to knock, but then she heard the strangest thing. Putting her ear to the door, she heard more clearly. Yup, moaning and knocking stuff over. Wait, WHAT?!

Opening the door, she saw Pandora and the weird girl rolling around on her bed, stuff knocked over on the floor. Pandora was lying on top of her with both their shirts and shoes tossed to the side.


	2. Chapter 2

Immediately, Judy regretted her actions, her face turning a deep red. Before her was quite possibly the scariest thing she had ever been unfortunate enough to see. It wasn't the two young women's state of undress, nor was it the unbridled passion she had barged in on. It was the look in Pandora's eyes. It practically screamed, 'I will destroy you'. After several tense seconds, Judy finally found words to stutter.

"I- I'm sorry. I thought that something was-"

Before she could make up an excuse, Judy had already turned to slam the door shut as Pandora grabbed an empty liquor bottle and chucked it at her. As soon as the door latched shut, the bottle shattered against it with a thud that surprisingly shook the whole frame. With her eyes as wide as saucers, Judy quickly moved away from the door, hearing the new girl laugh and mention how awkward the moment had been. But within a few seconds, the muted sounds of passion were once again creeping through the door.

Judy returned to her bunk. Pulling out a small black book, she opened it and began flipping through the pages. It was a diary she had kept for quite some time. Nearly every page was a roughly sketched out dossier on someone. Several pages were ear-marked, signifying importance.

Opening to the first one, it was a series of notes on Axel Steel. Oh, Axel. He was such a meat-head. Scribbled across the pages dedicated to the walking denim billboard were notes that read '_Likes beef_' and '_Favorite show is Beevis and Butthead_'. There were also several full sentences and short tales about him. Like the time he won that hot dog eating contest. Or the time got arrested for trying to steal porn. Several such anecdotes filled the pages, but she only glanced over a few of them.

Turning the pages, she found a section on Johnny. Johnny Napalm… Now there was a long story. Though at the same time, it was surprisingly easy to tell. Rode a dirt bike, went to jail. Drove a car, went to jail. Answered the paparazzi's questions, went to jail. If Johnny did anything but play music, jail time was guaranteed. And when he took the stage, there was still a 70% chance of jail time to follow.

As Judy continued flipping through the pages of her journal, she found a rather orderly entry about her friend Izzy Sparks. An aptly-titled part animal, Izzy had been all glam up until recently. His bills usually racked up in the hundreds just on hairspray and make-up. In fact, Izzy had so spent so much on make-up, even Lars, the Norwegian black metal guy who painted his whole face every night could not keep pace with him. And it showed. For a while, Izzy had been trying out new looks every few days. And every time, his make-up was flawless. It had gotten to where Izzy was so good with make-up that Judy herself had been going to him before her shows to get her face done.

But now that she was on Izzy's page, a strange thought occurred to her. Axel, Johnny, Lars, Casey, and at the moment, Pandora had all slept with people. Even Judy had brought one or two lucky studs onto the bus. But Izzy… Well, there was that one time when he brought those groupies into his hotel room. Back when they could AFFORD hotels anyway. But when the girls came out, they had been giggling and had been given total make-overs. They left with new hairstyles, new make-up, and even a few new accessories. When Judy popped in on him, he had been resetting his vanity.

Now that she thought about it, Izzy had never had sex this whole time. Finally, she turned the page one more time. There before her were Pandora's notes, or rather 'note'. On a single page, the only thing that had been written about her was '_Likes black_'. Pulling out a pen, Judy scratched out a second note. '_Lesbian._' But she thought for a minute. Looking back, Pandora had also brought a couple guys on board once. And there was the time down in Panama with the married couple. Scratching out the note, she wrote under it, '_Bisexual_'. But then she often treated the women better than the men. Finally, she settled her mind and put a question mark next to it.

As she clicked the pen closed, she looked up at her digital clock. She had been reminiscing for nearly an hour. Stretching her arms and legs, she was just about to get up and go to the fridge when Pandora's door flew open and the strange girl from earlier was ejected rather unceremoniously. With a small yelp, the half-naked girl held her boots and sequined top in her arms, covering her bare chest, as the door slammed behind her. It was truly a walk of shame if Judy had ever seen one. Adjusting her leggings to better cover her intimate areas, Izzy, who had been sitting at the dinner table the whole time, pulled the curtains of the windows closed before nodding to her and turning around. Judy quickly took the hint and gave her some privacy as well. Using the moment given to her, the girl quickly put her clothes back on. With a snap of her skirt signaling completion, Izzy turned back to her with a smile and introduced himself.

"Greetings, Cher," he cooed, taking her hand in a suave, French greeting. "My name is Izzy. What should I call you?"

"My name is Talon," she replied, giggling at his flirtatious display. "Talon Cade. I'm the bass player for Crow's Feathers. We're a local band, just getting started."

"I see," Izzy said, maintaining his smooth demeanor. They had all heard of Crow's Feathers. They were the rising stars of this city's Rock Band World Tour. "And what, may I ask, did our companion, Pandora, want with someone as cute as you?"

She immediately turned a heavy shade of crimson.

"Ah, so THAT'S what was going on in there," he teased. "Well, even if that's what you're into, who am I to judge. However, if I could convince you to step into my bunk area, I see SO much potential with that beautiful hair of yours. Would you do me the honor of letting me play with your hair?"

She let out a giggle sweeter than Judy's great aunt's lemonade; and when you consider her great aunt's recent acquisition of diabetes, that's pretty sweet. And just like the lemonade, Talon's giggle nearly made Judy gag as she and Izzy went to the back of the bus for him to have his fun.

Finally able to access the fridge, Judy grabbed a bottle of Fufu Berry soda and headed back for her bunk. As she popped the top, she took one last look at Pandora's door before lying down and shutting her curtain.


	3. Chapter 3

Waking up the next morning, Judy pulled her curtain open and crawled out of her bunk. Above her, she could hear Casey snoring like a bear, having come back some time in middle of the night. The sound of several empty bottles confirmed her suspicions of Casey's activities the night before. Reaching into the towel bin, she crossed the bus with only one thing on her mind. Heading for the bathroom, Judy knocked on the door before grabbing the handle and opening it. Or she would have, were the door not locked. Testing it a few times, she was convinced that it wasn't opening.

"For crying out loud," she complained to no one in particular. "We knock so we don't have to worry about someone being in there."

Several minutes passed in silence before Judy finally grew fed up. Pounding on the door, she yelled out to whoever was in there.

"Axel!" she called out. "So help me, if you're spanking it in there-!"

Her door-beating and yelling was abruptly cut off as the door unlocked with a cold chill, opening just a crack. Inside was Pandora, glaring out with very bloodshot eyes. Had she been crying? No, Pandora never cried.

"What do you want, Judy?" Pandora demanded, her gaze never wavering.

Hesitating for a moment, Judy looked at the towel slung over her shoulder and then back to Pandora.

"I just wanted to take a shower," she finally answered. She held up her bath towel to emphasize her point.

Without a second thought, Pandora slammed the door shut and put some things away, noisily stowing everything in the medicine cabinet. After a few seconds, she came out and squeezed past Judy, all while avoiding eye contact. Something was going on, and Judy planned to figure out what was wrong.

But for now, the hot water was calling her name. Stripping out of yesterday's clothes, Judy pulled the faucet and watched the water pour out of the shower head. As it began to steam and fill the tiny room with hot mist, she stepped in and let the heat melt away her aches and pains. It was borderline sensual as the water cascaded in boiling sheets down her skin. She loved shower day. As much as she loved pampering herself and maintaining good hygiene, the fact that seven people had to share one shower made it difficult to do so. So, they agreed to make Tuesdays, Fridays, and Saturdays shower days.

It wasn't always like this. A few years ago, they had been staying in hotels, penthouses, and, when touring, their own buses. But with the fall of the Guitar Hero tours and retractions of all the sponsors, Pandora had been the only one to PAY OFF her bus. It legally belonged to her. And despite her general loathing for her tour-mates, she hadn't turned any of them down when they asked for a place to stay.

As the soap pooled between her toes and shampoo flowed down her neck, she was pulled out of her reminiscing by harsh pounding on the door. Apparently Axel had woken up. Only he had the gorilla hands to pound that hard. All of a sudden, she felt very fortunate for having woken up before he had. Though there were three days a week for showering, he usually only took advantage of one of them.

"Come on!" Axel yelled out. "There're others that want to scrub the mushrooms off their feet."

Oh wow. How anyone could be so crude and disgusting was beyond her.

"I'm almost done," she called back. "Just give me two more minutes."

Judy quickly rinsed out her hair and worked a small bit of conditioner into it before giving it a final rinse. Shutting off the water, she shook her hair to get the excess liquid out and pulled the curtain. As she stood there, dripping wet, she saw none other than the walking Norwegian Mountain of a man, Lars. He was currently relieving himself into the toilet, the door wide open. She quickly pulled the curtain and rained down hell on him.

"Lars! What the FUCK are you doing? The door was locked for a REASON!"

Without looking away from his spout, he replied in the most casual tone of accented voice he had ever used.

"What does it look like I'm doing," he said more than asked. "I am greeting the morning with beautiful golden rays of mine own; tis as glorious as the Sun's. Morning glory and hallelujah, my friend."

Judy could not believe what she was hearing. He had picked the lock, knowing full well that the bathroom was occupied, just so he could take a piss. And then he had the nerve to write a poem about it.

"GET OUT!" she yelled.

"In a moment," he chided, the stream still pouring. It was so disgusting to hear. It sounded like one of those Zen fountains Izzy had showed her. "Forgive me, but I had to drink Casey under the table last night. The pride of my ancestors was on the line."

After what seemed like an hour, he finally flushed the toilet. At least he had the decency to wash his hands before he left. Unfortunately, by the time she was alone, Judy was freezing with water on her body. As soon as the door closed, she climbed out of the shower stall and grabbed her towel, wrapping it around herself for dear life. Once she was sure she wouldn't catch pneumonia, she pulled out her brush and hair dryer and went to work preparing herself for the day.


End file.
